Tablets, laptops, phones, mobile or portable radios, and other mobile computing devices are now in common use by users, such as first responders, and provide such users with instant access to increasingly valuable additional information such as vehicle histories, arrest records or outstanding warrants, health information, and other information that may aid the user in making a more informed determination of an action to take or how to resolve a situation, among other possibilities. However, while the user is interacting with their mobile computing device, their attention is also re-directed from their surrounding environment to interacting with the mobile computing device, leaving them in a more vulnerable state than if they were not interacting with the mobile computing device.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method, device, and system for improving situational awareness for a user while that user's attention is directed towards interacting with a mobile computing device.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.